Many women find rinsing away remaining sangure fluid a beneficial aspect of douching shortly after the menstrual cycle. While approximately the majority of women in this country douche, all cleanse externally. Colon cleaning also provides a health benefit to the user. Colon cleansing is also a process that is beneficial to both female and their male counterparts. Presently, by today's standards, the available douches and enema preparations are enema preparations are regarded as safe, convenient, but are ineffective in volume for proper cleansing. Multiple containers are required to perform an effective cleansing.
In addition, disposable douches create more waste for the environment. They also have the propensity to allow air into the vagina which consequently can cause painful discomfort to the user. Another problem associated with disposable douches is the possibility of a backflush which will occur if the user releases prior art squeeze bottles without removing the transfer nozzle from vaginal or anal cavity. The result of this is the contamination of the preparation within the container. A study published by the American Journal of Public Health states that regular douching may reduce a woman's chance of becoming pregnant during a particular month by approximately thirty percent. Douching often changes the delicate chemical balance of the vagina and can make a woman more susceptible to vaginal irritations and infections.
Prior art of reusable douche/enema devices are constructed of rubber and the douche/enema preparation is administered directly from the rubber bag. These types of douche/enema bags are very dangerous. It has been found that these rubber douche/enema bags harbor a perfect environment for a variety of pathogens which increases their ineffectiveness, the introduction of air into the vaginal or anal cavity and potential danger due to pathogen growth within the bag. Also, prior art advocated the use of tap water which by today's standards is not acceptable for internal use.